The D&D Jealousy Occurrence
by heycuddlesss
Summary: Amy comes home after the D&D game with Wil and his Celebrity friends. One-shot, pure fluff, Jelly-Shelly, ShAmy story. :)


Hello! Here's a new one-shot short fluffy that set after the guys received the group photo of the girls playing D&D with Wil and his celebrity friends. After seeing the episode, I just felt that I have to write a story about it because c'mon! Who doesn't love Jelly Shelly, right?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. (and to soothe my aching ShAmy and MaJim heart because I miss them so much.)

I apologize for any grammatical errors and if this might seem to be OOC.

**The D&D Jealousy Occurrence**

After sitting and pouting for several hours the guys decided to call it a night, they spent the rest of the night moping and whining about their ruined D&D game and the fact that their wives was able to play with Wil Wheaton and his Celebrity friends.

Sheldon is sitting in the teal couch for hours, waiting for his wife. Finally, he heard the click of the door lock alerting that his wife is finally home.

"Hey." Amy greeted him while settling her purse down.

"Did you eat yet?" She asked approaching her husband. She leaned in to peck his lips but he did not respond.

"Sheldon.." Amy began, while caressing his arms.

She could tell he was upset and she immediately felt guilty about the D&D game. The girls knew how their husbands and Raj wanted to be in the same room with Wil's friends and they thought it might be fun to see the look on their faces when they find out that they were all invited to play D&D with William Shatner, and honestly, who would pass on the chance of being in the same room as Joe Manganiello?

"How was the game? Did you _enjoy_ the night?" Sheldon asked bluntly.

"Oh c'mon honey. Don't be upset anymore. Wil said if you promise to behave properly, he could arrange another D&D night for all of us, including his celebrity friends." Amy said while smiling sweetly to her husband. _He's so cute when he's pouting like a baby. _

"You know, William Shatner said he look forward to seeing you again. Actually, they were all curious about you when I told them how smart you are." Amy said sweetly.

Sheldon was just eyeing her intently. That news would've excite him, but no. Not today. So he remained quiet. His wife went on and on about what happened the entire evening but his extreme emotions are keeping him from paying attention.

"..and so William Shatner agreed to play D&D with us again. Actually, they all agreed! You should've seen Bernadette beside Kareem Abdul-Jabbar. She's so tiny! And my goodness, Joe Manganiello is such a beautiful sight to see. I may have scared him at first when I told him I loved him in Magic Mike, but he eventually got over my fangirling and we all had a nice time. He said I was the first female scientist he ever come across, that I was not only smart and funny, he said I'm also pretty. Can you believe it? Joe Manganiello said I'm attractive!" Amy said excitingly.

"I don't want to hear any more of this!" Sheldon stood up but Amy grabbed his arm.

"Sheldon, please. Look, I know you're jealous because I had the opportunity to play D&D with those people. I'm sorry. But I told you, they all agreed to another D&D night with you and the guys."

"I don't care about them! I don't care about that D&D game! I can't believe you don't know why I'm so upset!"

Amy frowned, she's confused and couldn't think of any other reason of her husband's outburst. She stared at him, racking her brain on what else could possibly made her husband upset.

"Nothing?" Sheldon pulled out his phone from her pocket, he opened the photo and handed it to his wife.

"Maybe this will remind you."

Amy took the phone and stared at the image. She pouted confused now more than ever.

"Still nothing? Unbelievable." Sheldon stormed to their bedroom and Amy was left at the living room confused.

A few moments later, Amy followed her husband to their bedroom. She knocked and quietly opened the bedroom door. Sheldon was sitting on the other side of the bed, his back to her. Amy went to sit in his side but Sheldon moved away from her.

"Sheldon..please. Please talk to me. I can't keep guessing why you're so upset. I'm tired, it's been a long day."

Sheldon opened the photo in his phone again and held it up for his wife to see.

"I sent that one. Of course I've seen it. I promise you will get a solo photo with everyone next D&D game."

Sheldon looked at his wife incredulously, he's getting more agitated that she still don't get what's gotten him so upset. He took the phone and zoomed the photo to Amy and Joe before handing it to her wife again.

"Care to explain now, _wife_? How can you not think this behaviour won't upset me? How can I be sure this isn't the only thing you did with him?" Sheldon asked angrily.

_Oh._

Amy knew Sheldon was jealous but she thought it was because she got to play D&D with Wil's friends. Not because she was fangirling so hard over Joe Manganiello.

If she didn't find her husband's jealousy adorable, she would've been mad at him as well.

Amy reached to touch his face lovingly. "Sheldon, c'mon. That was just me being a crazy fangirl!"

"You were practically on top of him!" Sheldon's face is now flushed with anger and jealousy.

Starting to get annoyed, Amy took a deep breath and said "Sheldon, come on! You're being ridiculous. I was just so excited! He is a celebrity!"

"And you Little Lady, are married! What are you doing hugging some random guy! I don't care if he's a celebrity or whatever. You're my wife!" Sheldon pouted and turned his back to his wife.

Amy smiled sweetly, her annoyance drifting. The sight of Sheldon sulking in the corner of their bed is adorable. She knew Sheldon is a jealous man, he can be territorial.

"Sheldon.." Amy went to sit on his lap, throwing her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you know how adorable you are whenever you're jealous?" Amy gave him a quick peck on the lips before staring at his beautiful eyes.

"Adorable? Can't you see I'm suffering?"

Amy stroked his cheek to calm him down.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked sweetly.

"I do. It's them I do not trust. You are smart, beautiful, charming with a big heart. Who wouldn't be drawn into you? I feel like any moment, someone is going to take you away from me." Amy blushed at her husband's compliments.

"I'm sure you remember what I told you when we had that little fight at our honeymoon. What are my exact words?"

"I could never be with anybody but you." Sheldon said, using his eidetic memory.

Amy raised her eyebrows at her husband. She felt his hands wrapped around her waist.

"I'm sorry. I just.. I can't help it. I know you love me, It's just I know sometimes I am not the best husband and I fear that my shortcomings will eventually be too much that one day, I'll wake up and find out that you're no longer by my side." Sheldon said pouting.

Amy smiled at him trying to lighten the mood "I'm sorry to disappoint you pal, but that's not going to happen. Not in a million light years."

Sheldon smiled sadly at his wife. He knows he is not normally like this and he loathed it. Sometimes, he wish he could go back to his overconfident old self who doesn't care about anything. All of these human emotions are really getting the best of him. This is why he shunned human emotions for the most part of his life, because it's too much for him. When he finally admitted to himself that he simply cannot live without Amy in his life it terrified him. It was scary because they're so right for each other and accepting Amy into his life means he now suddenly has something to lose.

Looking in to his wife's beautiful set of emerald eyes he thought _it's worth it. She's worth it._

"Sorry." Sheldon said looking down and smiling sadly at his wife.

"Come here." Amy said opening her arms for her husband. Sheldon clung to his wife as if someone's gonna take her away. "If you weren't so cute I'd say you'll have to stay in that small couch of ours for the night."

Sheldon buried his face into the crook of his wife's neck and they stayed in that position for a good couple of minutes until he heard Amy chuckled.

"What's funny?" Sheldon asked.

"Nothing, I just had a thought." Amy released him from her embrace and said "If you knew who is he married to, we won't be having this discussion."

"Huh?" Sheldon asked confused.

"Joe's wife, she's beautiful, like a goddess. She's an actress and a model. If I were a man and that's my wife, I wouldn't be looking somewhere else, for sure. You wanna see a picture of her?" Amy moved to grab her phone but Sheldon stopped her.

"No. I don't really care about other women." Sheldon facing her before he continued "You're the most beautiful woman for me." Sheldon looked at her as if his eyes are burying to her soul. "Your eyes, they sparkle like stars in the night's sky, your smile, it's brighter than the rays of sunshine and I love how distinctive your features are, my heart would recognize you in a heartbeat, Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper." She took her hands and pulls it up to his lips to kiss them. Amy was melting with the gesture and his sweet words but apparently, he's not yet done.

"Your patience and kindness fascinates me and like I always say, I will always be in awe of your capacity to love, Amy. You really are the complete package and I would choose you over and over again."

"Aww, Sheldon!" Amy pulled her husband into a tight embrace. "When did you ever become this romantic?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've always been this sweet." Sheldon said confidently.

Amy smiled against his husband chest while listening to her favourite sound in the world, Sheldon's heartbeat.

END

Okaaay, I know what you're thinking! Too mushy? Fluffy? Well, that's what I was aiming for. As always, it sounded more romantic and sweet in my head but I tried. Boy, did I try! I'm so sorry if this took so long. My schedule is a bit lighter this March so I'm hoping to write more and finish my pending stories and ideas.

We're down to like 7 episodes left? And still no shamy pregnancy? Huhuhu. I can only wish for a s spin-off.

Anyway, stay strong my beautiful friends! Thank you so much for all your support in my silly stories. You guys are the best! All my love to you all!


End file.
